Si molesto
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Mi búsqueda ha sido recompensada.  Yaoi, Mpreg


Los personajes son creación original de por Kinoshita Sakura y Higashiyama Kazuko.

Recomendación escuchar la Ccanción: Si moleste me quedo: Mago de Oz

**Si molesto**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Estaba con él; era una realidad, ya no era solo una ilusión, su anhelo de la niñez ahora _vivía_ con él, en carne y hueso dispuesto a ser su sirviente… aunque Kan-chan prefería llamarlo amigo.

_**000000000000000000**_

En ese tiempo de convivencia sin embargo, el Tengu oscuro le demostró que la línea que los dividía como humano y Youkai se encontraba más visible que nunca, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kantarou, Haruka no parecía ceder a darle más confianza; día con día; el de cabellos plata buscaba la manera de agradarle al altivo Devorador de demonios.

_**0000000000000000000**_

La convivencia empezó a dar frutos desde que conocieron a las gemelas, sobre todo con la prueba que Kantarou hizo pasar al Tengu, el intento decisivo de su vínculo lo pasaron en el ataque del acorazado, con el falso Tengu; el que ambos se protegieran hizo romper las cadenas que retenían el afecto que sentían por el otro. Si las mejillas sonrojadas de Ichinomiya, no le había dado una idea a Haruka, de lo que sentía el pequeño etnólogo por el… nada lo haría.

Esa noche ya sin ser observados a hurtadillas por los demás, El Tengu despertó de su descanso y sintió el peso sobre su pecho, al bajar la vista vio como el Kan-chan dormía; su mano por inercia se acercó la mejilla del pequeño y la acaricio con ternura, El de ojos rubí despertó y miro con ojos somnolientos al Youkai, así bajo los rayos de la luna, se miraron con todos esos sentimiento que habían nacido entre ellos, arremolinándose en sus interior.

El mayor fue el que dio el paso definitivo y acerco su boca a la del chico; en un beso -inexperto por parte de ambos- que llevaba impreso, toda la ternura que se permitían esos cabezotas; las heridas de ambos sin embargo no les permitieron mucho movimiento y aun así se las ingeniaron para quedar: Haruka sobre Kantarou; el Tengu besaba al menor, quien suspiraba sin ser demasiado escandaloso, pues no estaban solos en la casa, las caricias se hicieron más atrevidas por parte de Haruka y un par de sus dedos, ya irrumpían en la estrechez -hasta ese instante virgen- del de cabello plata. Cuando ambos se volvieron a mirar, una sonrisa de Kantarou le confirmo al otro que ya estaba listo y este sin hacerse esperar entro en él, el vaivén se inició con delicadeza, aumentado el ritmo cuando el pequeño lo exigía, el éxtasis llego primero al cansado Kantarou, quien solo pudo esperar, hasta que Haruka termino dentro de él y se durmió de inmediato.

Lo que ninguno de los dos pensaron; es que el olfato de un zorro es excelente y eso fue lo que le informo a Youko-chan lo que sucedió con sus amigos; claro que ella era una chica muy discreta y no los avergonzaría con confesárselos.

00000000000000

Una tarde que Kan-chan saboreaba un té -algo desabrido- llego -como siempre- a visitarlo Muu-chan quien lo vio y se arrojó a abrazarlo, aprovechando que Sugino-sama aun no llegaba, el de cabellos plata correspondio; pues recordó que nadie de los otros le permitía esas muestras de afecto, la Youkai se enrosco en su vientre y lo tomo con las dos manos y soplo sobre él, luego miro al menor y sonrió acomodándose en su regazo para dormir, Kantarou perplejo iba a preguntarle por qué había hecho eso, pero Sugino llego a gritarle y a quitar a su esposa, no sin antes decirle ¡Pervertido! el episodio dio fin con esos dos alejándose en el cielo e Ichinomiya ya no le dio importancia.

Los días pasaban entre batallas y seudo-trabajos para el trio, las noches eran una constante pelea entre los varones y las noches regresaban ser los amorosos amantes.

_**000000000000000**_

Las tragedias empezaron y el despertar de Haruka repercutió en la extraña relación que mantenía con Kantarou, este no intento confrontarlo; por el temor de que el Tengu se mostrara indiferente, las palabras hirientes de Minamoto le ampliaban su temor, sus secuaces y él parecían buitres, en busca del menor tropiezo para hacer enfadar al Tengu; buscando que regresara a ser un verdadero Devorador de Demonios.

**00000000000000**

El enojo de que su sensei no lo tomara en cuenta para representar a su país y que Haruka conociera a Yuki; era solo dos cargas más; para la autoestima de Kantarou.

El regreso de Kasumi y su supuesto club del misterio fue un oasis en su vida; era bastante sencillo hablar con los Youkais y hacer quedar mal a su compañero, por lo menos fue lo que pensó; grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que su amigo era más necio que el mismo y no aceptaba la existencia de los demonios; ni por que estos se la pararan enfrente, solo había que ver lo de _extranjero_ a Muu-chan.

_**000000000000000**_

La melancolía de Haruka, por la pérdida de Yuki, hizo reflexionar a Kantarou acerca de lo que ellos… tenían, tal vez se dijo era una más de sus ilusiones, algo que él creía que existía cuando en realidad era solo… agradecimiento o peor aún… ¡deber!

En esos días de reflexión Ichinomiya se dio cuenta de algo que -intuía-; cambiaría su vida dándole, un enfoque totalmente diferente y el menor no se considera preparado para eso. Los arrumacos de Muu-chan se multiplicaron dando por ciertas sus sospechas, definitivamente el folklorista temió; pues esos no eran tiempos para lo que estaba ocurriendo; peor momento no pudo encontrar la Youkai verde, para darle su _obsequio_. Por su parte el Tengu oscuro permanecía en su burbuja de dolor, sin ver que su actitud lastimaba, a las personas cercanas que lo estimaban como Zusu-chan.

Eso afortunadamente, no detuvo, a los que conformaban el extraño equipo de caza demonios y su trabajo lo siguieron realizando.

_**00000000000000000**_

La batalla con el equipo de Minamoto llego por fin y con eso el despertar de Haruka y el inminente enfrentamiento entre sirviente y amo, el cual Kantarou evitaba, la libertad del hombre -o demonio- que amaba estaba de por medio y no podía ser egoísta, ese sentimiento fue el que lo hizo caer en la trampa; el ataque de Haruka a pesar de que fue grave, no lo lastimo sin embargó, su relación quedo rota.

Los días y meses pasaban y Kantarou ocultaba bajo la ropa, el regalo de Muu-chan, su vientre crecía… Si, la Youkai le dio el don de engendrar y los encuentros que tuvo con Haruka; dieron fruto, un pequeño o pequeña crecía en su interior.

Siendo tan joven y sin pareja, sin contar el hecho de que ser hombre; no encontró otra salida que entregar a su hijo, una familia normal y con recursos sería lo mejor, el de cabellos plata, no quería que su pequeño creciera entre Youkai, ni que hablara con ellos si tenía el _Don_ prefería que nunca lo supiera, ni lo pusiera en práctica; no recordaba tener buenos recuerdos de la gente que se enteraba de su extraño Don. La familia ya la había elegido y cuando el momento se acercaba; a pesar de los curiosidad de Youko-chan quien quería acompañarlo como siempre; viajo hasta el campo donde los Kinoshita Vivian y ahí en una cabaña cercana a la casa de campo dio a luz. Su inseparable amiga y la única con la que contaba -Muu-chan-, fue testigo del nacimiento, a Sugino no lo esperaban, pero este como siempre dio con el paradero de su amada y por consiguiente con el de cabellos plata; Un varón un niño de ojos color rubí y cabellos verde muy oscuro, pie pálida y muy inteligente; miraba al Tengu blanco desde los brazos de un exhausto Kan-chan. Muu-chan tomo de la mano a su esposo y lo acerco a la nueva familia, lo hizo sentarse y casi lo obligo a cargar al pequeño; cuando Sugino lo tenía en brazos, ella se acercó y lo abrazo con fuerza; el pequeño se estremeció para quedarse dormido después.

_**0000000000000000000**_

Kantarou hablo con mucho esfuerzo pues los ojos ya se le cerraban.

–Su nombre es Kotaro*… Sugino-sama puedo pedirte que lo lleves con su nueva familia… yo no creo poder pararme y es mejor que no esté mucho conmigo.

–Es del Devora demonios –era una afirmación del pelinegro, no una pregunta– ¿Muu-chan verdad?

–Si… ella creía que era un buen regalo…. pero como vez yo no puedo darle lo que necesita.

–Has pensado que tal vez sea como él, por lo menos será un mitad Tengu, ¿las personas con quien lo mandas lo aceptaron así?

–Solo me queda rogar, por que no herede nada de mi y mucho menos de él.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto?

–Es lo mejor para Kotaro.

– ¿No será lo mejor para ti? no eras tú el que perseguías al Tengu Devora demonios, y ahora que tienes algo real de él, lo abandonas.

– ¡¿Tú no tienes derecho de reclamarme nada? ¡¿Qué sabes, de lo que me cuesta separarme de mi hijo?

El menor cayo rendido sobre el lecho, las fuerzas le faltaban, los ojos se le cerraban del cansancio, y las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas; el Tengu Blanco se dio por vencido; cargo con el bebe y salió apresurado; Muu-chan iba con él, al volar por un rato llegaron hasta la casa; tomaron el camino que los llevaba a la puerta y antes de que Sugino tocara, la Youkai verde lo detuvo y lo jaloneo de la túnica, ella no quería entregar al bebe y conociéndola; no permitiría que él lo hiciera. El de cabello negro giro para ver a su esposa y ambos concordaron, regresaron hasta la cabaña donde los llantos de Kantarou rompían el silencio del bosque, entraron y Sugino le colocó al bebé en sus brazos.

–¡Lo regalos de mi esposa no se rechazan! Si ese Tengu oscuro, no se hace responsable nosotros lo haremos, seremos padrino del hibrido.

La última palabra no le había sonado nada bien a Ichinomiya, pero lo olvido de inmediato cuando sintió el calor del cuerpecito de su pequeño, ¿Que si tenía que trabajar más? lo haría ¿Que sí tendría que criarlo el solo? también lo haría; sabía que contaba con su leal Youko-chan, sería difícil pero no imposible.

0000000000000

El regreso a Tokio con esos dos fue más fácil, solo tenía que abrazar con fuerza y cobijar bien a Kotaro; pues el viento era fuerte y muy frio pero no se quejaba por el vehículo, Sugino que asumía el papel de padrino con celo, los abrazaba a ambos para protegerlos y Muu-chan que viajaba en la espalda de su esposo; no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

Youko-chan los recibió y aunque fue una muy grande su sorpresa, lo tomo bien pues la carita de sueño de Kotaro la conquisto de inmediato, y el hecho de que en la ausencia de Kan-chan conoció a un Youkai: Un zorro plateado, que le estaba haciendo la corte ayudo mucho, a las niñas no se les diría de la existencia del bebé; para una seria algo difícil de asimilar, para la otra sería un disgusto para su corazón enamorado.

Dos días más tarde el encuentro con Haruka y la partida del alma Zusu-chan sucedió.

El regreso del Tengu oscuro era esperado por tres personas en la casa del etnólogo, Sugino cargaba a Kotaro, cuando Haruka entro; al ver la escena una ceja se levantó en el bello rostro del Devora demonios, Muu-chan corrió hasta Kantarou y lo llevo hacia Sugino; este a su vez, le entrego al bebe, Ichinomiya se acercó a Haruka y se lo mostro.

–No tienes que sentirte responsable, pero… él es nuestro hijo… Kotaro.

–Te advertí que no te acercaras demasiado a los humanos Devora demonios

Decía con una sonrisa Sugino, Haruka vio a todo los presente con asombro y poco falto para que saliera… volando, pero Kantarou aprovecho sus confusión y le paso al bebe; con miedo, Haruka miro a ¡¿su hijo? El niño sonrío contento como reconociendo a su padre y algo muy cálido recorrió, al de cabello verde; acaricio la manita pálida y la beso…. Si era su hijo, suyo y de ese chiquillo, que lo busco por cielo, mar y tierra; sin descanso.

_**0000000000000000000**_

Sería una falacia decir que las cosas fueron fáciles , de hecho la leche y los pañales eran una preocupación diaria para los padres primerizos, pero lo padrinos como lo prometieron siempre les traían cosas valiosas para vender (de donde las sacaban , no querían saber) pero eso y el trabajo que Haruka consiguió -de guardaespaldas, en el tiempo que tenía libre de ayudar a su Koi con los demonios- le dio para vivir bien y darle a Kotaro lo suficiente, Kasumi aún cree que Kantarou adopto a Kotaro por espíritu de competencia, los únicos que aceptaron la verdad fueron su amiga Kamigata y el sensei Fushimi.

000000000000000

Tres años después en una laguna iluminada por los rayos de luna; un pequeño, vestido de Haori blanco; conversaba con los Youkai.

– ¿No habrá otro Tengu que papi no conozca?, yo quiero tener uno para mí solo.

–No Kotaro… tú mismo eres uno; tal vez lo que necesitas sea un Folklorista, que te libere.

–No, yo ya soy libre…. Mejor no busco nada... pero es que es tan aburrido; esperar a que mis papas terminen su trabajo.

Unas voces que llamaban al pequeño lo hicieron pararse de donde estaba sentado y correr a su encuentro; eran sus padres; las alas de su padre se desplegaron; tomo por la cintura a su pareja y a su hijo; este se revolvió haciendo un puchero, desplego sus alas igual a las de su padre y se elevó sin darle tiempo a sus progenitores para detenerlo. Si, Kotaro era un niño consentido, sobre todo por el Tengu blanco y su esposa que lo esperaban en los cielos, para cuidar y proteger a ese pequeño regalo que era su ahijado.

Fin

Kotaro: valiente, soberbio


End file.
